Un signe de tête
by Llia24
Summary: POV Draco. Spoil T7. Dix-neuf ans après la défaite de Voldemort, sur un quai de gare, Draco et Harry. Ils ne se parlent pas, ne s'approchent pas. Pourtant Draco a vu Harry. Il ne voit même que lui. Et ça dure depuis 26 ans maintenant.


C'est ma première fic sur ce couple donc s'il vous plaît soyez indulgents. En fait c'est même la première que je me décide à poster. J'en suis … assez fière *conscience : ouai c'est ça tu parles ! Tu dis ça pour te donner contenance mais en fait t'es morte de trouille à l'idée qu'ils n'aiment pas !*

Reviews please ^^

POV Draco

Un signe de tête. Un simple et banal mouvement, à peine ébauché. Les gens doivent trouver ça normal, après tout, nous sommes collègue au ministère. Ça peut passer pour de la simple courtoisie. Mais pour moi c'est bien plus que cela. Pour moi, ça a toujours été au-delà de ça. Déjà à Poudlard, quand je t'insultais, que je m'appliquais à te pourrir la vie, ce n'était pas par haine, non. C'était autre chose, un sentiment tellement plus fort … Un sentiment que je ne pouvais pas assumer. Que je ne DEVAIS pas assumer ! Moi, Draco Malfoy, le Prince de Serpentard, éprouvant ce genre de chose pour Harry Potter. Pour le célèbre Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu. C'était aussi simple que ça : parce que c'était toi, parce que c'était moi, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Mais pourtant, même quand je luttais, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Non, je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher de t'aimer, Harry James Potter.

Je ne sais pas quand tout cela à commencer … Ou plutôt, au contraire, je le sais trop bien. Dès notre première rencontre, ce jour-là, chez Mrs Guipure. Quand tu es entré dans la boutique, j'ai d'abord cru à une apparition. Ce moment restera gravé dans ma mémoire. J'ai entendu le bruit de la cloche de l'entré et je me suis tourné machinalement vers la porte. Tu étais là, légèrement embarrassé, comme si tu ne savais quoi dire ni quoi faire. La première chose que j'ai remarqué, ce sont tes yeux. C'est sans doute banal, c'est ce que tout le monde remarque en premier chez toi … enfin, après ta cicatrice bien sûr ! Toujours est-il que lorsque j'ai vu tes yeux brillants derrière ces lunettes rafistolées, ton visage fin et ce corps d'enfant nageant dans des vêtements trop grands, j'ai eu un pincement au cœur. Mais cette première rencontre fut trop brève pour que je comprenne réellement ce qui m'arrivait.

Quelque semaine plus tard, je te revis dans le Poudlard express, et, pour coller à mon image et à mon rang, j'eu l'attitude hautaine et méprisante que l'on attendait de moi. Je compris tout de suite que, dorénavant, il n'y aurait aucun espoir d'amitié entre nous deux mais seulement de la rivalité voir pire …

De la haine.

Ce sentiment se confirma, à mon grand regret, durant les six années que nous passâmes à Poudlard. Six années de haines, de disputes de plus en plus violentes, de rancœur …

D'amour …

D'un horrible et déchirant amour à sens unique. Un amour qui me rongeât durant ces six années à tes côtés. Un amour inavouable … Un amour que j'ai toujours camouflé en haine. Haine contre toi pour me mettre dans cet état. Haine contre le destin qui m'avait fait naître Malfoy et toi Potter. Haine contre moi-même qui étais si lâche et n'osait pas t'avouer ce que je ressentais pour toi.

Encore aurai-t-il fallu que je me l'avoue à moi-même … Et cela j'en étais incapable … Depuis toujours, et encore aujourd'hui, je suis prisonnier des conventions et de mon statut. Je suis un Malfoy, un Sang Pur. Je ne peux pas me laisser aller à un sentiment tel que l'amour. Cela m'est défendu. Ça l'a toujours était et ça le sera toujours.

Et me voilà, sur ce quai de gare, à te regarder discrètement serrer tes enfants dans tes bras, rire avec tes amis, laisser ta femme se blottir contre toi.

Ta femme. Une Weasley. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive, je n'avais aucune raison pour les détester. Maintenant j'en ai une. Une très bonne même. Je l'avais déjà remarqué dès son entrée à Poudlard. Les yeux qu'elle posait sur toi. Ce n'était pas les habituels regards admiratifs que pouvais te jeter les autres premières années parce que tu étais célèbre. Non. C'était des yeux déjà remplit d'amour. Un amour passionnel, presque aussi fort que le mien. Un amour qui, à l'instar de celui que j'éprouvais pour toi, à grandit au fil des années. Un amour qui finit par te gagner toi aussi. Et qui captura ton cœur … Lorsque je vous vis, ce matin de sixième année à Poudlard, après l'obtention par Griffondor de la si convoité coupe de Quidditch, main dans la main. A ce moment, je sentis comme une déchirure au plus profond de mon âme. Je ne pouvais accepter une telle chose ! La « mission » qui m'avait été confiée cette année-là m'angoissait parfois au point de m'empêcher de dormir et pourtant, lorsque je vis comment tu la regardais, que je ressentis le bonheur qui vous animais, qui vous auréolait un peu plus chaque seconde que vous passiez ensemble, elle me sortit de la tête. Je perdis l'appétit, maigrissant à vue d'œil, même toi tu t'en rendis compte. Lorsque je t'ai entendu marmonner que tu me trouvais plus maigre et que je devais manigancer quelque chose, je ne sus si je ressentis de la joie ou de la tristesse. Joie car mine de rien tu t'intéressais à moi. Tristesse car tu ne voyais en moi qu'un mangemort et un manipulateur, sans te rendre compte de ma douleur.

Mais aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que ce sentiments de jalousie et le désespoir que j'éprouvais à ce moment-là n'était rien d'autre qu'un doux euphémisme par rapport à la détresse qui fut mienne lorsque j'appris votre mariage. Ce jour fut sans doute le pire de ma vie. Jusque-là, j'avais réussi à maintenir intactes mes illusions d'un futur avec toi, dans un futur plus ou moins proche, le temps que je trouve le courage de dire à ma famille que je décidais de refuser l'héritage familial. Mais, pile le jour où je pensais venir te voir à ton bureau au ministère pour t'avouer mes sentiments, tu as fait l'annonce de ton mariage devant tous tes amis et collègues rassemblés là. Habitué à contenir mes émotions, je ne bougeais pas d'un cil, me contentant d'applaudir comme tous les autres. Puis, avant que tu ne remarques ma présence, je me suis dépêché de partir.

De m'enfuir.

Car c'est la seule chose que je n'ai jamais réussi à faire : fuir. Toujours à renier mes sentiments, à camoufler la vérité, à renoncer à la moindre difficulté. Cette fuite fut celle que je regrette le plus. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si je t'avais rejoint dans ton bureau, que je t'avais demandé de la quitter, de venir avec moi. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Maintenant, je suis moi aussi marié, j'ai un fils, une famille, un monde. Un monde dont tu ne devrais plus faire partie, comme je ne fais plus partie du tiens.

Un mouvement de tête. Un salut poli entre deux collègues de bureau. Voilà à quoi se limitent nos contacts. Et c'est très bien comme ça. Parce que c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer. Et pas autrement.

Même si je t'aime.


End file.
